Addicted To You
by MyaMalfoy
Summary: After a careless accident Draco had to be reborn with a new life, as a Vampire. Things would have been pretty simple if he didn't have the strong craving for a certain someones 'fine wine'. Of all the people to be addicted to, it just had to be her.
1. Intoxicating Scent

**AN: I don't know how the story is gonna pick up or end yet. I only have the sudden urge to write it. I hope you can forgive me if I take a while to update(I'll try my best to get the nxt chp out ASAP)**. **I don't really have a proofreader so i deeply apologize for any mistakes made(do let me know so I can make the changes, if its nothing that serious then just close one eye and forgive me =D*wink*) Hope you enjoy my story.  
**

**Rated M for future chapters.(I'll let you know in case you still wanna read but need to skip certain parts =P)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story belonging to the wonderful world of J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**

As his surroundings slowly blurred in and out of focus he could hear his mother at his side calling his name over and over again.

"Draco my dear stay awake, please, please keep your eyes open.. Draco, you'll be fine, we're going to help you honey." Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed as she vigorously shook Draco's shoulder while tapping his face once in a while. "Lucius do something, he's going to die if you don't start doing something!" when blood continued gushing out of the few deep cuts that Draco had all over his body.

"What Narcissa! What can I do! This is a very old and dark curse." Lucius was looking pale and worried as he walked back and forth not able to help his only son. Draco was learning a few curses from his father's collection of dark spell books. It seems one of the spell backfired and Draco was lying on the ground with blood gushing out all over different cuts on his body when his mother found him as she was bringing tea. She quickly called for Lucius and as soon as he arrived he was already at a loss of what to do. If the book lying next to his son was any hint as to the kind of spells he was trying then this was very dark magic that no healing spell could cure; even the strongest healing spells that his wife had learned didn't seem to make even the slightest difference on the wound. The spells in this particular book were the kind of curses you would use for a slow and painful death, healing potions to cure it were the types that needed time to be made and time wasn't really on their side right now.

"Oh my lord he won't stop bleeding." Narcissa was weeping and shaking with fear that her only child would soon be gone.

Looking at the pool of blood that was getting wider as seconds pass a person came to mind. Lucius grab for some floo powder and stuck his head into the fire place before calling out the name. After a quick exchange of words he pulled back and stepped aside as the fire place burst with green flames again and a man with pearly semi-translucent skin, long black hair and perfect features stepped out.

"What emergency are you in need of help with." The stranger inquired but before anyone could answer, his nostrils flared up and his head jerked towards where Narcissa and Draco were. "Aah.. I see." Was all he said before stepping closer and kneeling down on the other side of Draco.

"Do you know how to save him? Can you cure my son? Please help him, please." Narcissa begged.

"I may be of some assistance to the problem at hand but my solution will be life altering, if you choose to let me."

"Would it be possible without the life altering portion of the solution? Like the way you helped me before." Lucius asked.

"I don't think that's possible, seeing as his only barely holding on to his life." The stranger answered.

"Hold on, what are you two talking about?" Narcissa was in a very emotional and confuse state to decipher the meaning of their conversation. "Would you care to elaborate?" she continued, looking back and forth at Lucius and the stranger.

"Ah, of course, seeing as how this will change your son's whole future. Let me introduce myself, my name is Emil Van Tepes and I am what you would consider a vampire of noble standings. I have the ability to turn your son into a vampire without the "uncontrollable wildness" side affect that most common vampires would give their victims. Seeing as the potion to cure your son is unavailable the only other option is for me to change him, if not I'm afraid his life would certainly end soon."

Lucius looked at his wife whose eyes had gone as big as saucers. She was in utter shock that asking for her opinion would be as useful as talking to the wall. He closes his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose thinking of the pros and cons to this new development. '_Draco would be alive, well technically dead but alive as a vampire but he will no longer be the pureblood our family has been for generations.' _He thought.

"Not meaning to rush you but judging from the blood that he is losing every second, I would say there won't even be a choice left for you to make in the next 2 minutes." Said Emil as he watched the young boys pulse slowly fading.

As Emil cut through Lucius' thoughts, his eyes snapped open to look at Draco who was getting so pale and looking more and more dead. He knew the decision he had to make, even if it's not what Narcissa or Draco wants.

"Do it." was all he said.

With a deep concentration etched upon his face he flashed his pearly white fangs and leaned towards Draco in what was to be the young boys new day of birth.

**

* * *

**

"Draco!" Pansy shouted for the 3rd time while nudging him on the side. "Geez.. what is up with you and your new personality." she continued when she had gotten Draco to turn and notice her.

"What?" Draco asked, looking daze even though he had purposely just tune her annoying yapping out.

"Don't 'What' me.. I have been trying to talk to you for over an hour already but you just keep looking out the window ignoring me this whole time. Hmph.." She stomped one of her foot while crossing her arms in an attempt to look angry.

"Just leave him alone Pans, why don't you go find other females to talk to because I'm trying to read here and you're an awfully big distraction for me to try and ignore." Blaise piped in when he notice Draco's irritating look starting to show.

"I don't care what _**you**_ think or say, I am trying to be together with my dear Drakie here and _you_ are the one that should go find another place to _read_…"she complained in her annoying tone as she stick her tongue out at him and hugged Draco arm.

"Pansy will you please leave the compartment a while because I have something important to discuss with Blaise." Draco said as he pulled his arm away but keeping his eyes directly at hers. After a few seconds she just smiled and said 'okay' then quietly got up and left the two of them alone.

"Even though I've seen you do that so many times with so many different people, it still amazes the hell out of me" Blaise whispered with a smile on his face as he went back to reading his book.

Draco just sighs and continued looking out the window. It has been a few months since the downfall of Voldemort and the beginning of his 'new' life. Everyone, including the supposedly graduated 7th year students of last year has return to properly complete a full year at Hogwarts. The school had been under construction for the past months to rebuild an old yet better improved Hogwarts. Due to the recent 'Dark' events, many of the students have changed after going through those tough times. Be it appearance or characters it didn't matter but one thing was for certain, Draco knew that he must be the only one who has done a whole 360 on his life.

The whole world seemed like a totally different place now. The sun appeared extremely bright and irritating to him, his surroundings was filled with things that are both familiar and new to his senses. There wasn't just nice smell or bad odor, it was more as if every scent he sniffs in is like seeing or tasting that object right in front of him. His eyes could focus to something so far away or something so tiny you wouldn't even know it was there. His sense of feeling is hyper sensitive but numbing at the same time, like gentle caresses or the warmth of others sends tingles even before contact whereas inflicted pain or tiring has gone down to almost 10% of what it normally feels like. Eavesdropping was a whole lot easier since it could be done from almost a few meters away. Sixth sense was a basic instinct now, the gut wrenching feeling of knowing what or how certain things are going to happen is 10 times stronger. His taste, how much more enjoyable normal food would have been if he had these kind of taste buds back then, of course he could still eat normally now but it just doesn't appeal compared to his main and only craving, blood. Being a vampire sure had its ups and downs. But somehow having a daily diet of blood just seems to fit right in the middle. You know there will always be an abundance of it yet getting it isn't as easy as turning on a faucet of water. But the variety, oh how interesting that something as simple as red liquid had a different texture and taste in almost every different living being. It's like Bertie Bott's flavored beans, you just don't know how each person or animal's blood will really taste like.

It wasn't easy though, the first time he woke as a new vampire. His brain was being hammered with the onslaught of everything around him, both near and far. It took him weeks, almost three months just to concentrate enough to control his senses at will. Now it was much better, Draco had even been practicing shutting of certain things away from his senses. For example, the book Blaise was currently reading was old and used by owners who have passed in on from one to another. If he couldn't control his sense of smell, that single book would have made him crazy with all the musk and dirt and chemicals used to preserve the pages. Now he could just ignore it as if the scent didn't exist.

The compartment doors open to reveal the pushcart lady asking whether the boys wanted to get any treats. And just like a great idea that pops out of nowhere, Draco caught a whiff of something sweet, not something from the cart though. It was something he could get addicted to, like a drug so strong the scent was enough to get him high. He stood and rushed out the door. Looking left and right trying to figure out where it was coming from, all he could see were students walking back and forth going in and out of compartments. He walked down towards the end of the train but the scent was getting more and more faint. He rushed back up the train where the scent was still a little strong but slowly diminishing. Further and further he went till he was almost to the front where the restrooms were. It was slightly stronger now, seemed to be coming from inside the restroom. He waited and soon enough the doors with the female sign opened. Like a sudden punch in the gut his eyes open wide as his pupils dilated, the scent scorched his throat and his fangs just grew.

Ginny walk out the restroom and closed the door behind her, she gasp as she turned around to see Malfoy standing with a predatory look on his eyes. And just as soon as their eyes met he turned on his heel with his cloak whipping behind him and walked away. Minutes passed and she was shocked again by a tap on her shoulder, spinning around she noticed the other female occupant who was halfway out the restroom giving her a curious look.

"Oh Merlin! You almost gave me a heart attack, that was fast." Ginny said as she snapped out of her trance she didn't realize she was in.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to frighten you but I called your name twice and you didn't answer me. What are you still doing here anyway? You left me like ten minutes ago." The girl inquired as they headed back towards the compartment they both shared with a few other Gryffindors.

"Huh? I just left you not a minute ago." replied Ginny bizarrely.

"Um.. I don't think so; it took a while after you left me to get use to your magical tampons."

"Hmm.. weird.. I don't really remember much. Well its okay, maybe I was just too much into my thought. So how is it? Much more convenient than the ones you normally use right?" Totally dismissing the case of short term memory loss.

"Well I guess it is but it still feels a little weird. I'm sure I'll get use to it. Thanks by the way. I totally forgot it was my time of the month so I didn't have a spare with me."

"Anytime" Ginny replied as both girls walked arm in arm back into their compartment.

* * *

Over at the other end of the train Draco was standing outside sucking in as much fresh air to get his mind in control. The sudden burst of air brought out by the Weaslette exiting the restroom had pushed his vampire instincts into overdrive. He had almost lost complete control over his body and was ready to attack her. If not for the split second that he realized the crime he was about to commit did he then bit his tongue so hard that enabled him to force his body to walk away as quickly as possible. After inhaling and exhaling a few more times, he was finally back to normal. Thinking through the situation again made him really curious as to what had happened back there. _'I mean if I was only a few days old I would understand this great need to quench my thirst because that was how I felt back then when I woke for the first time as a vampire. But to lose control like that out of nowhere was extremely weird.' _Draco thought. He needed answers and he knew just who to ask. He would send an owl to his creator as soon as the train was safe enough for him to re-enter.

After an hour of getting his mind and body firmly in control again, _'the train should be clear of the addictive yet dangerous scent by now'_ he thought. Heading straight for his shared compartment with Blaise, he took out his writing set. After writing about the recent events that occurred, he folded the parchment, slipped it into an envelope and sealed it. Grabbing the cage with his falcon perched in it and the envelope in his other hand he made his way to the end of the train again and out onto the open. Draco tied the letter onto one of the birds leg and directed it to deliver the letter to Emil Van Tepes as fast as it could. He gave the bird a little push up into the sky before watching it soar to the direction of the letters recipient. Draco sighed again before turning back into the train and hoping he doesn't bump into Weasley till he had answers to this bewildering predicament.

"What's going on? I haven't seen you that worried and flustered since.. well in a while. Has it got something to do with your "situation"?" Blaise asked when he saw Draco returning again after rushing in and out a while ago.

"Yeah. I had a little unexplainable problem a while ago and I needed advise on how to carry on without creating any damage." Draco answered as he sat in front of Blaise on the the opposite seat with his head leaned back and eyes shut. Not many knew of his 'new life' but Blaise was one of the few that he had explained the situation to. Blaise had always been a good friend that mostly kept to himself and only gave his opinions if asked or needed. He was very understanding of Draco's predicament and even came by Malfoy Manor during the summer to help Draco in his 'recuperation process'. He knows all the new enhancements and powers one gains after turning into a vampire. One trick he notice that Draco used ofter was his ability to hypnotize people. It was a nifty way of mind controlling, though nothing as serious as the Imperius Curse. It was more used to repel people from getting too close to him or the opposite, making them want to be with him.

"What problem?" Blaise continued. He wasn't normally into concerning himself with other peoples business but Draco;s problem if related to the 'new life' was something like sweets to a five year old, it just can't be ignored.

So Malfoy replayed the whole incident for Blaise and by the end of his story Blaise was almost on the edge of his seat sucking in all this new information. "I really hate the feeling of losing control and i seriously don't want others to find out what i have become. I just need answers on whats happening to me so that I don't go causing unneeded trouble." Malfoy finished.

"Why don't you just hold your breathe and keep your mouth shut" Blaise said trying to think up a temporary solution.

"I could but the feeling is just weird. I seem to rely very much on what is happening around me to help myself stay in control, and I need the use of ALL my senses just to keep my vampire instincts at bay."

"I don't get why you still have these occurrences when Emil already told your father that you wouldn't have the normal side effect compared to being turned by a common vampire." Blaise said after wondering about it.

"I thought so too, but it seems being turned by Emil who is a descendant of those we would consider in magical terms as 'pureblood' of vampires allowed me to keep my basic characteristics, memories, habits and also give me a stronger ability of self control. As compared to a person turned by a common vampire, that person would be reborn as someone who doesn't clearly remember his past life and so if left without guidance, he would just be like a new born baby with a never ending thirst to kill for blood." Draco explained.

"Wow well then I guess we just have to wait and see what Emil writes back. I'll help you look out for the Ginny Weasley as much as I can."

"Thanks, appreciate it."

"Since we're almost nearing the station, maybe we should prepare to get off as soon as possible in order to avoid unnecessary confrontation while everyone tries to get out." Blaise said as he slid his book back into his bag.

"Good idea"

As the train halted at the station, Draco and Blaise were the first few to get off and head towards the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. As they entered one of the empty carriages Blaise spotted the group of Gryffendors exiting the train and headed their way, since most of the back carriages were already occupied it means the group would most likely past their carriage to get to another empty one.

"Their group is heading our way, you might want to take note and control yourself, we're in an enclosed space so it shouldn't be that strong but heads up just in case." Blaise informed Draco.

Even though warned by Blaise there was still a little effect as he heard the group chatting past their carriage. Though very faint, he could smell the intoxicating perfume that is just screaming at him to follow. With his eyes shut to try and stay in control, his sense of smell suddenly focused solely on that one fragrant that is slightly tugging on his gut. _'Stay focus, stay focus..' _he kept repeating in his mind till the scent slowly disappeared together with the winds that were blowing a small storm towards their direction.

When he opened his eyes again Blaise was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked curious as to the look his friend was giving him.

"I don't know what to make of your reaction. I mean to what you told me it seemed like you were in pain but from the look you had just now, it seemed you were in between looking like a person smelling food after starving for so long and someone thinking something very lewd" Blaise answered with a lecherous smile on his face.

"You've gone bonkers I tell you" Draco smiled as well thinking of the ridiculous expression Blaise had just describe. But speaking of starving, he was craving a little 'fine wine' as Blaise calls it. Maybe he was having this reaction because he hadn't appealed his craving for a few days. He normally could go without blood for a few days, he wanted to act as normal as possible and having a daily diet of that wasn't as normal as he wanted to be. He would have normal food everyday and a glass of blood every 3-4 days. Its only been two day since his last glass but maybe with all the preparation to come back to Hogwarts his appetite for it came a little faster. That's it then, he'll request from Prof. McGonagall, who is the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts, to let him skip tonight's welcoming dinner. His parents had inform her of his situation and thank Merlin she was as accepting as Prof. Dumbledore. Not many schools would take in "infected" wizards and witches.

After getting off the carriage Draco informed Blaise of his plans and headed towards the front of the Great Hall to speak with Prof. McGonagall. Once she gave him permission he quickly turned and walk away. However as he was reaching the exit, the doors open and in stepped the Gryffendor group consisting of Potter, Weasley, Finnigan, Longbottom and trailing behind them was the Weaslette. Draco took a step back and braced himself for the onslaught of her scent. _'This is it. I'm going to Azkaban' _he thought to himself, because if he attack the her now in front of the whole school nothing can save him. But seconds past and nothing happened, no instinct to jump her, no desire to quench his non existing burning throat and the oddest thing, no scent. He watch as she followed the group of boys towards the Gryffendor table, sat down and stated chatting with Lavender Brown who was seated beside her. His eyebrows knitted together in wonder on the sudden change of events. How could there be nothing especially if she had just past him with only a meter in proximity. He turned to look at Blaise who had stood when he notice who was walking in, he too had a curious expression on his face. Blaise was making his way towards Draco when it happened. Someone bumped into Draco and his quick reflexes enabled him to balance himself and hold on to the person who would fall back from the impact. Then it hit him, that sweet divine perfume of a drug that just called out to him. Again, his pupils dilated and he could feel his fangs growing, the fire in his throat felt scorched and dry. _'It's her, not Weasley but her. How could I be so stupid.' _he was throwing a tantrum in his mind but it didn't matter because his body was moving off it own accord. He had no control over the Vampire that wanted to feast upon the girl in his arms. A girl called Hermione Granger.


	2. Anima Gemina

Watching from his mind, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. _'This is it'_ Draco thought to himself. It's the end, within a few seconds the vampire in me will suck the life out of her & there is nothing I can do to stop it. But just as everything seemed to be going all wrong, darkness engulfed Draco. He could still hear and feel but his eyes, nose and mouth were suddenly covered by a pair of hands. His instincts told him to fight back with whoever was holding him back but before he could do anything about it, "Calm down and let her go!" the person whispered, and Draco's body relaxed, he was in charge again, the intent to kill was slowly evaporating and his hands slowly release Hermione from its tight grip.

After receiving the letter from Draco, it was very important that he get to Hogwarts and investigate the matter properly. He wasn't sure if what Draco had described in the letter was due to the insufficiency of his 'drinking' or if it's something Emil believes is a very serious twist of fate to happen only a few months after Draco turned, still possible, but normally it happens years or even decades in time or if the Vampire himself goes in search for it. Emil has never heard anyone of his kind having this happen to them so early in their new life, that's why he didn't even bother telling such a thing to Draco at this point of time. He hoped he could reach him before anything severe happens.

Once Emil reached the gates of Hogwarts he could automatically sense Draco's presence and continued forward to find him. Upon reaching what seems to be the Dining Hall he saw Draco holding on to a girl and the expression on his face just confirmed what he feared. Without a second to lose he rushed forward, covered Draco's mouth and nose with one hand while covering his eyes with the other. He could partially control Draco because he was Draco's maker. After whispering something into Draco's ear he turned to look at the girl Draco was slowly letting go off.

"I deeply apologize for his behavior, would you excuse us." Emil stated with the most charming voice and a smile so dazzling his whole face seem to sparkle. The girl gave him a dreamy smile while nodding and moving to the side to let them pass. Emil turned his head and gave Blaise a nod to follow him as he slowly led Draco out with his hands still over his face. As the doors close behind the three male the hall that was silent for that few minutes burst with conversation of 'Who was that attractive gentleman? How was he related to Draco? Where is he taking Draco? What was he doing in Hogwarts?' The Gryffindor girls all swamped Hermione when she found a seat across Ginnys.

"Who was that? What did he say?" Ginny ask and everyone around them was interested in what she had to say too.

"I have no idea but isn't he just breathtaking. I don't understand why but my mind is kind of blank right now" Hermione answered with a goofy smile still on her face.

"I don't know what you girls see in guys like that. He looks creepy to me" Ron said.

"You must be joking! Even from my seat all the way here I can tell how gorgeous he is." Ginny replied while giving her brother an eye-roll. "What would it be like to have a boyfriend like that" she continued with a sigh.

"Hey, you already have a boyfriend and he's right here." Harry cut in.

"Oh sorry Harry, no need to worry I still love you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone was interrupted again by the doors opening and the group of first years walking in, some excited, some frightened and some both at the same time. After the hat sorted all the new students, Prof McGonagall made her opening speech and the feast began. As everyone began chatting again and filling their plates with the delicious looking meal prepared by the elves, someone at the Head Table was just pushing food around his plate as he secretly watch the golden trio.

* * *

Down below in the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitories were; Emil, Draco and Blaise entered a room. Once safe enough Emil released Draco from his hold and turned to sit in one of the armchairs in the middle of the room. Both boys followed and sat at a matching couch beside the chair.

"I believe you actions earlier on were what you were explaining in your letter, about what happened in the train? Was it the same girl who you saw leaving the restroom?" Emil asked knowing for sure now how serious the situation is.

"No, it was another girl actually. She walked pass me again when entering the Great Hall but I didn't get the same reaction from her. Only when Granger bumped into me a little while later did the feeling come back." Draco explained.

"I see, so am I correct to say the girl who bumped into you, Granger was it? As per in your letter, her scent made you seek her out and gave you the uncontrollable impulse to feed off her?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Blaise could you come here a moment" Emil requested. Blaise went and stood beside Emil's chair. "Give me your hand" he continued. When Blaise raised his hand towards Emil, palm up, Emil pointed his own fingernail on the palm and made a small cut.

"Ouch!" Blaise exclaim as he withdrew his hand and examine the cut. It was deep enough to make blood drip out but nothing severe a little healing spell couldn't cure. Emil was watching Draco throughout his experiment, Draco's pupils dilated a little but he didn't lose control and just gave a questioning look towards the whole thing. Judging from such a reaction, insufficient blood intake isn't the cause for his uncontrollable thirst.

"She is your _'Anima Gemino'_, directly translated meaning soul twin or soul mate." Emil informed Draco while he sat back into the chair and started rubbing his temple even though vampires doesn't get headaches; it's still unnerving to come across such a situation so early in Draco's new life. Upon hearing what Emil said both Draco and Blaise burst out laughing. Blaise laughed so hard he fell to the floor while Draco was almost in tears.

"I would never pin you for a joker but that was bloody hilarious" Draco said after calming down from his fit of laughter, but Emil was still just sitting there giving him a straight face. "You're joking right? I mean this is Granger we're talking about. Mud.. I mean muggleborn Granger. She's part of the Golden Bloody Trio for Merlin's sake." He added after realizing that Emil didn't consider this a laughing matter. Blaise had also stopped rolling on the floor and was back on the seat next to Draco looking back from one vampire to the other.

"Listen very carefully Draco, every vampire whether born one or turned into one has someone out there somewhere that is your souls twin, and yes, it is possible for that other half to be muggle as well as magical. As a matter of fact, every living being has one, even muggles; it's just slightly easier for our kind to find ours. I was taught that our soul mates blood is so irresistibly alluring and utterly addictive. You may feel like you want to take all of her blood at once but the surprising thing is even as little as a teaspoon of it is enough to keep the vampire in you satisfied for a whole week, sometimes a month depending on every individual, its gives us the slight feeling of normality because we won't be depending so much on such an important supplement for our kind. That's why most vampires go in search for their soul mate when they have the chance but as easy as it is to know who your soul mate is once you sense their presence, it is also difficult to find them in the first place. Some vampires like me have yet to come across our fated one even after thirty decades of searching." Emil said with a bit of a distressing look as he mentioned the last part. "However, as important as it is to find your _'Anima Gemino' _it is also important that you protect her at all cost once you've had a taste of her blood, because it is still addictive and no other will be as satisfying so if you lose her, sooner or later the thirst to want what you were hooked on will make you go mad." He added.

"I don't think I have to worry about being addicted to her. I don't even think I want to touch her blood. I'll just drink a little more than normal for now and I'm sure I'll get use to her presence after a while." Draco muttered with a wave of a hand dismissing the idea at once. Never in his life or any other after that was he ever going to admit that Hermione Granger was his soul mate, he would rather kill himself than associate with her.

"I think you still don't understand the severity of the situation Draco. Her presence on its own has a magnetic pull on you already. The longer you go around doing nothing about it the more you will suffer the burning effect. I believe you felt it in your throat today but a few days later that will spread, and in a few months your whole body will feel like you're on fire and the feeling will stay even when she is not around. It's your vampires craving to be joined with what it ultimately longs for. And if you do plan to deal with the situation, do take note that most of your vampire abilitydoes not work on her." Emil said with a slight shake of his head. He stood and took out a wine bottle from his coat pocket. "It's better to think through it carefully before you decide on just ignoring what so very needed by that other part of you, here is a bottle of my blood, mix a little in your glass whenever you take a drink. It will help you concentrate a little better for now while you're around her, though still pretty useless if her proximity is as close as how you were in the dining hall." Without waiting for a reply Emil turned and exited to room.

"Well, that went well" Blaise spoke after a few minutes of silence. He turned to look at Draco but his friend was still in a state of bewilderment. Blaise stood, put a hand on Draco's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. "Just don't think too much about it, I don't think Granger is that horrible if you get to know her I guess. It could have been someone worse." he added lastly before taking his leave also.

Draco stood, grabs the bottle left by Emil and kept it inside his trunk. He laid on his bed and closed the bed curtains leaving himself in complete darkness. After a while the room started bustling again with his other Slytherin roommates entering after the opening feast but they knew not to bother him especially when his curtains were closed. An hour or so more and the room quiet down as the other boys fell asleep. Thunder started to rumble outside and then followed by rain. As the storm rage throughout the night till the early morning, Draco only had one thought in his mind. Hermione Granger.

* * *

The next morning once everyone headed down for breakfast, Draco got up and started preparing for the first day of classes. He pulled out a case from under his bed which was filled with wine bottles and a wine glass. He picked up the glass, popped one of the bottles open and poured the glass half full. He took out the bottle Emil had left him and open it as well filling his half filled glass to ¾ full. He places the glass on his bedside table and pushed back the cork for both bottles placing them back into the casing and under the bed. He took the glass and headed to the armchair where Emil had sat the night before. As he sat, he took a small sip of the 'drink' and closed his eyes to savor the taste and the euphoric experience that comes with it. Moments later with an empty glass on hand and a few more savoring licks he stood and washed the glass in the bathroom sink, returning to the room and leaving the glass on his side table before pulling his book bag on his shoulders and heading out to get to his first class, Transfiguration.

Draco met Blaise on his way to class and shared a table at the back of class. Few minutes later the class was starting to fill up with students after having their breakfast and just his luck to be sharing his first class with the Gryffindors. He braced himself when he sensed Grangers presence even though she hadn't even entered the classroom yet. The pull of his body became stronger when she walked through the door seconds later together with Potter and Weasley behind her. His fists clench and his eyes closed from the heat that was starting to grow in his throat. _'I just had a glass of blood a few minutes ago, why is this craving so strong' _he thought to himself. He tried pushing the uncontrollable reaction out of his mind and to focus more on what is happening in class.

"Good morning class" Prof McGonagall greeted.

The class continued on as Professor McGonagall taught them the advance course of transfiguration and some complex spells. Draco was doing all he could just to concentrate enough to listen to the professor. Blaise had to help him in both their transfiguration practice so that McGonagall doesn't inquire on Draco.

After two agonizing period the bell rung, homework was given out and students started filling out the class. When everyone was gone, Draco pushed Blaise to leave first asking him for a few minutes to recuperate before the next class. Once the door closed behind him Draco dropped his head down on the table, closed his eyes and took in large puffs of air to relax his overworked mind. Grangers scent was still slightly lingering but slowly disappearing. Soon enough after a few minutes Draco felt much more relaxed and in control.

He stood and grabs his bag to make his way out but before he could open the door someone on the other side had pushed it open and without looking just collided into him. Like yesterday she sent him another punch in the gut feeling as his senses were attacked with her smell, slight taste and this time brown chocolate caramel eyes when she looked up at him apologetic and surprise. Without realizing it himself, he kicks the door close, grabs her and pushes her against the wall with both her wrists in one of his hand above her head. Pushing her hair away from her neck with his other hand, he buries his face between the crevice of her neck and shoulders. "Mouth-watering" He murmured after inhaling a few times.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione shouted in shock.

Hearing her voice saying 'Malfoy' was sweet melody to his ear. In his mind though Draco was screaming _'Stop, Stop, STOP!"_ and pushing for control over his body. "Granger, I want you." He whispered into her ear as his free hand slid down her back and squeezed her body closer to his.

Feeling his slowly growing erection on her stomach made Hermione jolt awake from the surprise of hearing what Malfoy had just whispered to her. "Malfoy stop!" she exclaimed a little breathlessly.

Like a flip of a switch, Malfoy's body just froze. He was shock by the way his body wouldn't listen to him but a single word from Granger just put his vampirism in control. _'Granger' _Malfoy thought to say and true enough he whispered out "Granger" but making himself move away wasn't any different from before. He tried another approach "Granger tell me to let you go." He added in a very soft whisper that Hermione wouldn't have heard if his face wasn't so close to her ear.

"What are you talk.."

"Just tell me to let you go damn it!" Draco groaned cutting her off. He could feel his slight control slipping.

"Let me go" Hermione complied. Nothing happened though. It had to seem like a command to 'Draco Malfoy'.

"Say my name" Draco added with another groan.

"Malfoy"

'_For the smartest witch of our generation how can she be so dense at an important time like this'_ Draco thought and the corner of his mouth twitch with the tiniest smile. "Say it together"

She didn't know why she was complying with Malfoy's weird game but since he was too strong for her physically fight with and she can't really reach for her wand there was nothing much left to do but go along with him. "Let me go Malfoy"

And like the first command Malfoy's body followed. Both his hands released Hermione's wrists and body and placed itself on the wall with her head still in between them. He lifted himself away from her neck and they both gaze into each other's eyes. "Now run along and try not to crash into me unless you actually want me doing more than what I did a while ago" He teased and forced a smirk.

"In your dreams Malfoy!" She retorted as she ducked under one of his are and made a quick exit.

Once she was out of sight and her presence faded away, Draco fell to his knees and finally relaxed both his mind and body. He turned around and sat with his back against the wall thinking of what had just happened and how crazy the rest of the year is going to be if his first two days back at Hogwarts has already gone insanely uncontrollable. He skipped History of Magic which was where he was suppose to be half an hour ago and continued sitting in the empty classroom till the lunch bell rung.

One floor down in Moaning Myrtles restroom Hermione had locked herself in one of the cubicles and sat there breathing heavily. What happened earlier with Malfoy was bizarre and made no sense at all. But however stupid it may seem there was some wildness in her that seemed to have awakened. She could still feel his strong grip on her wrists, the heat that rose within her when he whispered into her ear, the hardness of his body and of his… manhood. The flush that hadn't shown itself due to her slight panic earlier was starting to creep up all over her face. She was supposed to feel sick, disgusted or even violated, not aroused. She ended up skipping Herbology because her mind and body was too fazed to go about her usual routine.


	3. Realization

The next few days seemed to have passed without incident much to Draco and Hermione delight. Draco had been keeping Blaise close to him at all times. He rarely went anywhere alone anymore. He knew the classes he had together with Gryffindor so he would normally be the last to arrive, sit as far away from her, held his breath as long as he could, which was surprisingly long since he wasn't any normal human, even though he would have to take in a few breaths through his mouth once in a while and just as he senses the bell going to ring he'd be the first to leave. He never had any of his meals in the Great Hall, most of his diet was in a case under his bed anyway but once in a while he would ask Blaise to bring a few things back for him to chew on. Draco really didn't know what to do anymore, only a week has passed and his 'wine collection' was running low. He was suppose to have a glass every two to three days but now with the _'Anima Gemina' _business going on he was drinking a glass two to three times a day. If things didn't go his way anytime soon he might just go crazy and seriously do what Emil had suggested of him.

Even though Hermione didn't see Malfoy that much because she noticed how he had been avoiding her during their classes together and also that he was not turning up for meals, ever since the incident in the classroom Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. She wasn't in love, that's for sure, '_maybe a little lust?' _she thought to herself. But even that sounded outrageous. She had gone out a few times, the longest relationship she had been in was with Ron but after the war there wasn't really much in common left for the both of them. They are still the best of friends even though he later got together with another Gryffindor two years his junior. But even with Ron who she thought was _'The One'_ didn't have even a tenth of the sparks she had felt when Malfoy had whispered into her ear. She always knew she and Malfoy had sparks, but that was from all the hostility towards each other. _'Surely there isn't anything else for there to be sparks right?' _Hermione thought as she lightly banged her head on the table as she pushed her lunch away.

"Mione are you feeling okay?" Ginny inquired seeing how stressed she'd look the past few days.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache" She replied as she sat up straight again with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"That's what happens when you do nothing but study, you should relax a little" Ron added while stuffing his face with pastries and pudding.

"You should take your own advice and relax from eating too fast" She answered with a slightly disgusted look. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air" she said before standing up and taking her book bag with her.

As she made her exit from the Great Hall everyone else went back to their own business therefore no one notice as someone who was watching them the whole time stood and made his way to the exit to follow Hermione.

Hermione had thought of going to the library but she really needed a place outside the school walls. The lake was surrounded by students and coupled pairs so she turned around and headed for the quidditch pitch. There wasn't any team practicing or students flying in the pitch so there weren't any audiences around either. As Hermione reached the top of the Gryffindor stands, she sat on the floor with her back to the side walls and her legs stretch out in front of her. She was totally hidden from view except for her brown curls that would wave over the front railings once in a while when the wind would blow. She took out a book from her bag, turned to the page where she had folded a corner and continues reading. It was a romance novel that her mom had slipped into her luggage and she only noticed it when she was unpacking on the first morning of school. She had totally disregarded it and threw it into the deepest part of her trunk only to dig it up again a few hours later. The book had a Romeo and Juliet type of story line whereby the young lovers were forbidden to have feelings for one another. After a few lines into the story her mind had just automatically given the role of the female and male protagonist to her and Malfoy. And since the book had some slightly intense scenes, it made her blushed all over again and again.

A few chapters into the book Hermione was distracted by someone shouting out in the pitch. She folded a corner of the page she was reading and put the book aside, pushed herself up a little with her hands and poke her head over the railings. The Sytherin team had come out to practice and among them Malfoy was screaming his lungs out from pointing out certain moves and mistakes the players were making. He was sitting on his broom floating near the Slytherin benches which was to the Gryffindor right. There were a few groupies mostly from Slytherin but surprisingly one or two groups from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hermione turned her position into a kneeling one to get a better view of everything or mostly of Malfoy. Looking at him now with the wind blowing his silky smooth hair back and forth was like watching a shampoo commercial on TV where the model flips her hair to show how good it look. His face full of concentration as he watch his teammates move about playing against each other and also to keep a look out for the snitch. He wasn't in his quidditch gear, only in his Slytherin uniform without the robe. His shirt sleeve folded up to his elbow, a few buttons from the top open, tie loose on his neck swaying as swiftly as his hair.

And just like Harry, she could see realization on his face show when his head swiftly turned to where the snitch might have been floating around. Like a racing car on full speed he zoomed from his spot and took chase. Even though Hermione wasn't much of a quidditch fan she did know the rules of the game and she was always interested in it as long as the Gryffindors were playing. But watching how Malfoy swerved all over the place and dodging bludgers and players alike felt a little more exciting somehow, and it was just a practice run. Without her own knowledge she had stood from her spot with both hands holding on tight to the railing, doing little skips and left right movements in sync actions with Malfoy. She could see him stretch his arm out as the snitch swerve in front of him. And as if she was also trying to reach for the snitch she bent her upper body forward ever so slightly.

'_This is my chance' _he thought as his arm pushed forward, wand in hand, from inside the red curtains hanging on the exit of the Gryffindor stands. A spell whispered directly towards Hermione without her knowing and before she could realize what had happen, her footing slipped and she fell forwards over the railings.

A loud cry from the other end of the field pulled Draco from his concentration on catching the tiny golden ball that was just a few centimeters reach from his hand. He didn't have to see to know that it was Granger and that she was going to fall to her death if he didn't do something about it. He did a 180 spin and sped towards the falling girl. He bent low on his broom to get as much speed to try and reach her as close as he could. Without a single thought left in his mind but to save her he leaped from his broom when he felt he had gotten close enough to reach her. Like a flying squirrel Draco dived over and grabbed Hermione's body and hugged her close to his. The impact made them both spin around where they crashed with Draco's back slamming onto the Gryffindor stands and sliding down the rest of the way with his bottom hitting the ground and Hermione curled up in his arms. Draco was strong but even a blow to the body like that could push all the air out his lungs.

Hermione had screamed her lungs out the whole drop down and only when she was firmly still did she dare open her eyes to look up and see Malfoy's scrunched up face and realize that he had somehow caught her somewhere between when she had slipped and when they both landed. Which made her gasp when she realize he must have taken a lot of weight from falling and landing with her on top.

"Malfoy are you okay, speak to me, Malfoy" She asked anxiously as she got off of him and moved to his side and shook his face between her hands. If he was somehow hurt really badly she wouldn't know how to forgive herself.

"Damn it Granger I told you to stop crashing into me" he joked but in a soft hurting kind of way.

"Oh thank Merlin your okay" she shouted in relief as she hugged him tightly. If he could still utter something ridiculous like that then nothing serious could have happened to him.

Draco however, upon realizing that she had suddenly hugged him clamped a hand over him nose and mouth. He pushed her away with his other hand and stood up swiftly. Without turning around to look at her or check whether she was fine he strode off towards the castle. Some of the spectators who had came to watch the practice rushed over to where Hermione was still sitting on the ground with a bewildered yet sad look on her face. As Draco was walking back towards the school Blaise had met him half way through the field.

"Draco are you okay?" He asked even though he already knew such a fall wouldn't affect him. He was asking more to the Granger effect.

Once he felt he was far enough to not rush back to her side and lose control he dropped his hand. "I don't think I can do this anymore, please tell her on my behalf Blaise." He continued on as Blaise stopped in his tracks knowing exactly what Draco was asking for.

Everyone that had reached Hermione's side after Malfoy left had ask whether she was okay and to help her to the Hospital wing. She was still a little upset at Malfoy's reaction after she had hugged him and also still in shock at almost losing her life, but before she could answer to any of their queries Blaise Zabini had push through the crowd and lifted her up into his arm before turning and walking towards the castle.

"Zabini what are you doing? Please let me down, I can walk on my own and people are staring." Hermione demanded and struggled as he was carrying her through the castle.

He had dropped her feet and just as she touched the ground her legs gave way. "Stand by yourself then, go ahead." He insisted. But as if she were paralyzed, she couldn't control her legs to stand on their own. Embarrassed at being proved wrong she looked up and lifted her arm to imply that she wouldn't mind being carried. He lifter her off the floor again and continued on towards the Hospital wing.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have a message to pass to you" He answered.

"Well?" She asked after he didn't continue with his statement.

"Draco would like me to tell you something but we need to talk in private. It's a pretty long story so would you happen to have any free time tonight or something?" He requested

"Why doesn't he just tell me on his own?"

"Like I said, it's a long story. You can talk to him all you want once I've pass the message" He continued as he entered the Hospital wing. He placed her on a bed and turned to leave.

"Zabini.." Hermione called out before he disappeared out the door. "7th floor tonight at 10pm" she added when he had turned to look at her. He nodded in consent before turning back out the door and closing it behind him.

Mdm Pomfrey had given her some potion to relax and calm her down. After an hours or so in the hospital wing she was release. She had returned to the Quidditch pitch to retrieve her book bag and then to the library to do her homework.

At fifteen to 10pm that night Hermione secretly made her way out the Gryffindor Common room and up to the 7th floor. She met Blaise at the top of the stairs where she then led him to the Room of Requirement. After walking pass a blank wall three times, the door appeared and both of them entered. It was a simple carpeted floor room, fireplace on one side coffee table in the middle surrounded by two arm chairs on each side and a couch in the middle. Hermione sat on the couch while Blaise took the armchair to her left.

"So what's the message?"Hermione started getting straight to the point.

"Well, it's not as easy telling you what I'm going to tell you so please keep an open mind here." He began and Hermione gave a slight nod of acknowledgment to the seriousness of what they were to discuss.

After an hour of Blaise explaining the details of Draco's predicament and Hermione chipping in a question or two in between once in a while he finally ended with the most important message, "So will you give him your blood?"

"Okay so just to get things straight, Malfoy is a vampire, I'm his so called soul mate and he needs my blood?" Hermione was still stunned by the whole situation.

"Long story short yes, if you want to put it that way." He answered back.

"Does he need anything else besides my blood? How long do I have to 'support' his appetite? I mean I might have to think about it a while." Hermione just kept blabbering.

"For now it's just your blood, if you agree then it's for eternity and lastly of course he's not asking you to give me an answer now, you can think about it for a few days. You can look for me whenever it is convenient to pass me your answer. I suggest though while you are thinking through it these few days to try and stay away from Draco. As I've told you, he loses control and feels extreme pain due to the burning that is slowly spreading whenever you get too close." He said before standing up and leaving the room to head back down to the Slytherin Room and informs Draco on the recent events.

Hermione was left flabbergast with the amount of information that would totally change her life. First thing first, Malfoy as a vampire was already something unbelievable, but remembering the minor differences in his appearance and character would have explained it if anyone intently notices. His need for her blood, well no surprise there since his a vampire but the fact that he needed her blood because she was his soul mate? Now that was just absurd. How could anyone in their right mind put two totally opposite people together in this kind of relationship, if she hadn't believed it before, she would definitely admit now that fate is 110% twisted.

But to think this through properly was something she seriously had to put her all into. It's not something she can just head to the library and find the answer to. She couldn't just say no straight out because it's someone else's life on the line, even though it's Malfoy. _'It's just blood right? But its forever,_ _do I want to be with Malfoy forever? How long is forever anyway, he's a vampire, don't they live for hundreds of years? What happens when I'm 90 and on my death bed?' _questions upon questions just kept piling one on top of the other. She was suppose to be answering just one but the equation just keeps getting longer and longer.

But one thing she was quite sure about. What happened in the classroom earlier this week had nothing to do with Malfoy's feelings nor was it his choice, the fact that it was the vampire in him doing it somehow made Hermione's chest hurt. And it surprised her that she had actually felt this much for him already in such a short time with so little interaction to begin with. It's funny that she would even start falling for her rival, was she that lonely that even the tiny attention given to her by the most unexpected person could cause her to not only start having serious feelings but also to misunderstand his approach for something he would do of his own accord. Without her knowledge, her eyes pooled and a tear rolled down her cheeks. Would there ever be someone for her out there? If she was Malfoy's soul mate, did it also mean that he was hers? Was he her fated one that people talk about when they fall in love? Knowing Malfoy, he would rather die than be with her, he tried to repress the need for her blood a whole week even though it tortured him so much just being in the same room as her. Does that mean she had to be with someone who would never reciprocate her feelings for the rest of her life if she were to agree to Malfoy's request? That even if there was any intimate feelings it would be because he was a vampire and not because he truly felt the way she would.

Hermione fell into a lying position and the room automatically changed with regards to her feelings. The couch she was on became a soft spring mattress on a big king size poster bed in the middle of a dark room where all the walls were covered in dark burgundy curtains. The once blazing fireplace had gone leaving a few lamps that were dimly lit. Very soft classical music was being played somewhere in a corner and throughout that night Hermione cried so much due to the mental pressure on her mind and a heart break that hurt more than any other curse or torture she had received during the War.


	4. AppleCinnamon, Chocolates & Caramel

Down in the dungeon, the Slytherin common room was already empty except for a tall, blond and pale vampire sitting in an armchair staring into the fire with a glass of 'wine' held lightly by the rim of the glass. Blaise went and took a seat on the armchair beside him.

"So how did it go?" Draco enquired while twirling the glass of blood before taking a small sip and savoring the flavor running down his throat.

"Fine I guess. She took it pretty normally considering it would have made any other normal person run for the hills. But considering all the things she has gone through during the war, she isn't as normal as most people." Blaise responded

"I presume she hasn't given an answer then."

"You presume correct. She had quite a few questions but I didn't want to stay and go through all of it with her, she'd just get more confuse. Anyway, let's just wait a few days on what she has to say, at least she didn't flat out say no." Blaise said before standing and leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Draco could not handle the situation as he had though he could. Things were getting a bit more complicated as days past and the burning sensation that had started in his throat had spread to his whole upper body. And to make things worse he didn't know why or maybe it had to do with her being his soul mate but the reality of her almost dying had felt like someone ripping his heart from his chest, and just as he had caught her the ripping feeling had gone only to be replace by the scorching feeling that spread throughout his whole self when she had hugged him, not to forget the blood that rushed south. He just couldn't understand how he could feel so much pain yet get so stimulated at the same time that he had to 'help himself' when he had returned to his room. He was thinking of letting someone else please him but the thought of it made him feel guilty, like he was betraying Granger, which freaked him out even more. He was sure once he had her blood all these insane feelings would stop. That's all he needed from her, just her blood. He sat there throughout the night just thinking of her warm touch, apple cinnamon hair, caramel eyes that changed tones with her mood, and lastly the tantalizing scent that was just Hermione.

The next day during double potions, Draco had followed his normal routine of arriving last as usual. Hermione was normally always seated at the front of class so he was taken aback when he entered the class to see that she was seated in the back row of the classroom. The house rivalry wasn't as strong as it was back when he was still a junior but even though the Gryffindors and Slytherins tolerated each other it didn't mean they were friends. Most of the time the teachers would mix students with different houses, so that there are more interactions and also to avoid the interracial conflict.

"Late as usual Mr Malfoy, 5 points from Slytherin. If you would take your seat beside your partner, Ms Granger, we can carry on with our class" said Professor Katrina Chalin, who was the new potions teacher since Professor Slughorn went back to retirement.

Malfoy's head turned to stare at Granger who was looking straight ahead with a tired, irritating and guilty expression.

"I would prefer a different partner Professor." Malfoy requested with a stern voice.

"I will not tolerate any defiance or request from someone who is always tardy for my class. Now you shall sit or I will deduct more points." The professor declared.

Times like this Malfoy just wished that Professor Snape was till his potions professor. Since the door behind him was still open, he turned away from Granger, inhaled a gulp of air and held his breath. Her presence was there but not as strong. He moved towards Granger and took the seat beside her while pushing it as far away as he could. Even without his sense of smell or taste, just the fact that he was centimeters away from her made the heat in his body rise and made him want to jump her already. He was holding on to the table so hard there was sure to be slight indentations on it.

From the corner of her eye Hermione could see how tense and stiff Malfoy was. When the professor had named out who she would be partnering in the beginning of the class she had rejected as quickly as Malfoy had a while ago. Last night she had found out the truth to Malfoy's predicament which also involves her and not forgetting the warning Blaise had informed her with regards to staying far away from him. Throughout the night she had release all the pent up emotions and only a few hours before classes did she try to calm down a little only for this to happen when her feelings and mentality were still so unstable. She scribbled something on her parchment and slid it towards Malfoy.

'_I'll make the potion so you just try your best and tolerate for this two periods. I'm really sorry.' _She wrote to which Malfoy just gave a tense nod of understanding.

"For your class today you all will be brewing a Veritaserum potion. It would take a few weeks for the potion itself to set and mature so we will test it when that time comes. However we are able to tell whether the potion is brewed correctly before the mature date by the color of the liquid and smoke. You should get a thick translucent white liquid and a very light blue-ish colored smoke. I have the ingredients ready up here on my table. I would like one student from each pair to line up and collect the ingredients here. These ingredients are prepared according to the number of pairs there are so don't think you can take extras because I will know." The professor instructed as she signaled for the students representing their pair to come forward.

Hermione had stood which made Draco jump a little, she tried her best to move pass him as far away as she could. He banged his head on the table lightly and growled a little still pushing down the urge to jump her. She quickly lined up behind other students who had gone in front to collect the ingredients. Once she was done collecting the things they needed she returned to the table to notice that all the equipment had been prepared and the cauldron heated by a light flame under it. However Draco was back to fisting his hands under the table and staring straight ahead to the blackboard.

"The instructions are on the board, do follow them to the T or prepare for a failing mark." The professor announced. She sat back down and started grading other homework's on her desk.

Hermione started preparing the ingredients by peeling, tearing and cutting. Draco was just sitting there stiff as usual and looking front. He would look to her from the corner of his eyes once in a while and she noticed this which made her slightly nervous. And since their day had gotten them to such a bad predicament, who would have thought that it could get any worse.

"Ouch!" Hermione had accidentally cut the tip of her finger and blood was dripping out. She put the wounded finger in her mouth to suck the blood away but it was too late. As she looked up she notice Malfoy was turned towards her, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. And then everything just went by so fast in a blur, he had jumped off his stool, grab her by the waist where they both then fell to the ground. Everyone else in class didn't have time to notice them because their cauldron had tipped over and spilled the half concocted potion all over the table mixing with all the different ingredients which then caused the whole room to be engulfed in black smoke. The whole class had run straight for the door and before the professor herself made her own exit she called out to whether there was still anyone in the room, when she was responded with silence she turned out and closed the door behind her. Down on the floor in the corner of the room Draco was on top of Hermione with a hand clamp on her mouth and his face above hers. Her eyes were teary and she kept coughing from the smoke. Draco knew they couldn't stay in the room so he grabbed her waist once more and pulled her towards the ingredients store room. Once inside he closed the door and shut it locked.

Like their position a week ago, both her arms were above her head with one of his hand holding her wrists together in place. However, instead of his other hand being on her waist where it was earlier, it had somehow slipped under her skirt and was grabbing her butt squeezing her lower body towards his. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling and growling.

"Malfoy wait, stop!" She ordered knowing she had that little control over him. And just like before his body had totally froze.

"Granger please. It burns so much, I can't take it anymore" he begged in a soft whisper even though he knew he shouldn't. His body was figuratively in flames and literally aroused to the extent that if she didn't give in he would just kill himself right then and there.

"Let go of my wrists Malfoy" She command again. She could feel the resistance of his hand shaking as he followed her orders. He let both her arms free but brought his own free hand around her waist to hug her tightly.

"Now look at me" she asked with both her hands holding his face towards hers. She could see the pain, the need for him to have her blood. She could also clearly feel his want slightly rubbing against her stomach. He was looking at her like a puppy begging for food and her broken heart from the night before just re-glued itself back together.

The feelings she thought she should get rid off because Malfoy didn't felt the same had somehow returned ten folds. _'It shouldn't be so bad right? I like him a little & he needs me, or more like the vampire him needs me. Anyway he can't have anyone other than me' _were some thoughts that went though Hermione's mind. After a few minutes of staring at the tortured male in front of her she gave a big sigh, closed her eyes and bent forward to kiss him.

**[Warning: Soft-Core (Skip Next Paragraph)]**

Draco was surprised at first when she had kissed him but before she could break away from the kiss he had push forward and continued the kiss. Hermione had open her mouth to gasp for breathe only for Draco to deepen the kiss more by slipping his tongue in. As the kiss progressed and Hermione started reciprocating with her tongue, Malfoys hands were roaming her body like an adventurer seeking uncharted lands. She had wrapped her legs around his waist when he had lifted her slightly, one of her hand was clawing his back and pulling on his cloak as her other hand ran though his silky smooth hair. Both his hands were now on her butt cheeks, squeezing and grinding her to the bulge in his pants which pleasured both of them immensely. They had been moaning, kissing, licking, touching, and groping each other for what seemed like ages and was about to start ripping each other's clothes off when someone suddenly tried opening the door. Hermione's eyes jerked open and with a flick of a switch her brain had started functioning again.

**[End.. for now =D]**

"Malfoy there is someone outside" Hermione said as she started pushing him away.

"I don't care, I need you now" Draco exclaimed as he continued kissing her down her neck.

"Malfoy Stop!" Hermione ordered. It was hard enough for her to stop now since her body was just as turned on as she presumed he was. And just like every other time his body complied with her command. She heard his whimper as she slowly disentangled their bodies. The door was being jerked more as the person on the other side enquired whether there was anyone inside.

"Granger I can't anymore, if you make me stop right now I'll just go crazy" Malfoy pleaded again. The burning feeling that engulfed his body a while ago when they were still in the classroom had slowly receded when they were snogging their brains out. Now that she had forced him to stop the torture was starting up all over again. Even he himself didn't have the energy to fight his vampire instincts anymore and had let everything go when she had kissed him.

Hermione knew she couldn't just leave Malfoy the way he was, since it was only her blood that he really needed. She pulled his head up in front of hers, pulled open his mouth and placed her wrist in it.

"Now bite, and try not to drink all of it" She said before closing her eyes and turning away with her face scrunched up.

Before she could prepare herself she felt his fangs pierce through her skin but the pain was bearable. After a few seconds had pass she peeked out of one eye to see their fingers intertwined as he held her arm in place, his eyes closed as his mouth feast on the blood flowing from her wrist. His face just showed utter satisfaction, so handsome with his fair porcelain skin that seemed to be glowing in the dark storage room, the muscles in his body that had been tense the whole time had relaxed.

"Malfoy you have to stop" Hermione whispered as her head started feeling woozy and her legs feeling too weak to hold her up. Malfoy had release her wrist, made a last lick over the bite marks as his saliva healed it. "Merci mon amour" She heard Malfoy murmur as he looked into her drooping eyes and the last thing she saw was his sparkling white smile and red ruby eyes before her sight got blurry and she had succumb to unconsciousness.

Hermione had woken up with her head throbbing heavily. She slowly opened her eyes which were stinging from the sudden rays of light and after a while her surroundings came into focus. She could see the high ceiling, the white blanket and bed she was laying in, a few bouquets of flowers on the table at the foot of her bed and the flaming red hair of Ginny Weasley beside them who was sitting on a stool reading a book.

"Ginny?" Hermione murmured but she realized her throat was sore and dry. So she tried reaching for the water pitcher on the table beside her but her arms were a little weak to move.

"Oh Hermione your awake. Hold on and let me get Madam Pomfrey to check on you" Ginny said before scurrying away to the nurses office.

A minute later she had returned with Madam Pomfrey right behind her. She had greeted Hermione with a sweet smile and began checking on her temperature, heartbeat and so forth. "You should be feeling a little lightheaded and weak for now but you'll be alright with a little more rest. You should stay one more night and if everything is all better by tomorrow I will release you." The nurse informed her before turning and heading back into her office.

"Everyone was so worried for you, Professor Katrina had found you in the potions storage room unconscious and brought you straight here." Ginny had pulled her stool nearer to Hermione and held her hand.

Hermione's cheeks blushed a little from flashbacks of what Malfoy and her were doing before getting interrupted. She pointed to the water which Ginny understood. She went over to pour some in a glass and handed it to Hermione. "What about Malfoy?" She asked after she had finish drinking the whole glass. She wondered what explanation Malfoy had given the professor for both of them being in the storage room and her being unconscious.

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny enquired as she walked back to her seat on the other side.

"He was in the storage room with me"

Now Ginny was seriously giving her a curious expression. "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione, the professor found you alone in the room. We though that's where you hid when the accident occurred." Ginny tried explaining. Hermione was a little baffled by what Ginny was saying, she should just drop it for now and ask Malfoy later.

"Oh I see, I must have been dreaming or something then."

"Dreaming of Malfoy, now that's something. So do you happen to remember what you were doing in this dream with Malfoy?" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear now.

Hermione's face flushed even more this time and Ginny didn't miss it. "Oh my God, it was something scandalous wasn't it. Tell me, tell me everything" Ginny exclaimed as she jump up from her seat and stared at Hermione with sparkling eyes wide open.

"Ginny don't be ridiculous, this is Malfoy were talking about, how can I think of things like that with him." Hermione tried covering her embarrassment by rubbing the temples of her head. "Anyway what was I treated for when Madam Pomfey checked me" she continued changing the subject.

Her diversion had worked because Ginny sat back and had a pensive look on her face. "That's the weird thing, Madam Pomfey's spell results showed that you had lost quite an amount of blood but you didn't have any deep cuts or wounds and there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere in the storage room."

"Hmm, that is weird" Hermione replied as she looked down at her fidgeting hands to see the very faint bite marks left by Malfoy. No one would have noticed unless they were really looking carefully. "How long have I been out?" she added wanting another change in topic.

"Just two days. Madam Pomfrey had given you the blood-replenishing potion so you should be alright. Everyone from Gryffindor had drop by to see you already. The guys are having their Quidditch practice but I skipped to stay here with you. They'll come and see you once their done. Anyway you must be starving, I'll go get you something to eat, be right back" As she stood to get Hermione some food.

Hermione was left alone but not for long as the doors open again and the main culprit strolled in. The little tingling that she would normally get when he was around was suddenly on overdrive. His skin pale as usual but it seemed to have a certain glow to it. His features looked perfect and his body, lean yet muscular.

"Hey Granger" He greeted as he took the seat Ginny had occupied just a while ago.

"Hey, so how are you?" She asked, he seemed to be relax and in control of himself now.

"I should be asking you that Granger. Anyway, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have handled the situation like I did"

"It's okay Malfoy, I knew it wasn't really you." She said with a little sadness in her tone.

Malfoy hadn't notice it though because he was distracted by how fragile she looked but then again there was a certain beauty radiating off of her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called out while waving her hands to get his attention.

"Yes? Sorry, what were you saying?" He said once he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said now that you drank my bl.. I mean, now that your satisfied, when will you need it again?" she questioned.

"I'm actually not sure. I heard from a friend that it normally varies with different people. So I'll let you know at a later time." He answered thinking of his thirst which seemed to be non-existent at the moment.

"I see, okay then. Is there anything else you need?" she asked uncomfortably. They were rivals since as far back as she could remember so there wasn't really much topic she could discuss with Malfoy.

"Umm.. No, I think that's it" Draco said even though he felt like jumping into her bed and finishing what they had been doing back in the storage room. Now that he had had her blood, he could focus better even with her right in front of him and his senses seemed to have heightened even more. However the lust he felt for her was still as strong as before. He can't do it with other females now either and 'helping himself' just wasn't doing the trick anymore either.

"Since my You-Know-What is all you need, maybe we should try avoiding what we did in the store room. I mean I'm sure you already hate the fact that I'm your Anima Gemina, so I'll be okay with donating what I can so you don't have to worry about anything else." Hermione knew he could never return her feelings so maybe she could still try and forget him if they ignore each other.

"Wait, I think.." Malfoy had started but was interrupted.

"Hey get away from her Malfoy!" Both Hermione and Malfoy turned to see Harry, Ron and Ginny who was holding a tray of food enter the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah yeah I just came to get some dreamless potion" he stood and head for the door. "Don't think you can order me around just because you were a _Hero _once." Draco whispered as he bump into Ron's shoulder before disappearing out the door.

"Hermione are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Ginny asked worriedly as she set the tray of food down on the side table.

"I'm fine Gin, Thank you for the meal" She smiled but her sadness was still showing.

"Don't mind him Hermione, his just being a git as always. How are you feeling?" Harry sat at the foot of her bed and gave her his usual warm smile.

"Heard from Ginny that Madam Pomfey said you could only leave tomorrow. That's sure tough on you, I'll get a few books up here" Ron smiled but still rubbing his shoulder.

They spent the next few hours chatting and joking around which made Hermione laugh so much that she forgot about Malfoy for that short period, she was really thankful she had great friends like them.

Walking his way down to the dungeons Malfoy was in deep thought. He had been avoiding her not just when he knew about her being his soul mate but since he knew she was muggleborn. He was brought up with the beliefs that anything or anyone other than pureblood wizards were beneath his bloodline and a waste of time and air, therefore it automatically clicked that when she came to this school it was absolutely wrong and that he should put her in her place. But years of being bested over and over, be it studies or life experiences just made him all the more confuse on whether there was any truth in the teachings taught to him by his father. The war and his transformation had totally changed his point of view to a certain extent. Now that he was technically down the hierarchy since his kind were considered creatures made him a little more understanding towards others. He was still bossy, and since he was rich he could still act a little spoil once in a while since only a selected few knew of his predicament. Of course now that Granger knew he didn't really know how to act around her. When her blood first touched his lips, it was like warmth and happiness flowing down his throat, it was utter bliss. Then something strange happened, like flipping though a photo book, Granger's thoughts and memories flash through his mind. Things from her past like her birthday celebrations, summer holiday with her parents, times together with her friends and loving moments with her past boyfriends, this made him growl a little, he didn't like that particular scene. The way she smiled and laugh, how her eyes would light up. At that moment Malfoy could truly feel that with his own brain and his own non beating heart that he could start falling for her. But he knew she would never feel the same for him, what had happen before was just a spur of the moment. She had even request that they don't repeat what had happen. With a sigh Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room and headed straight to his room to spend the rest of the evening fantasizing of apple-cinnamon, chocolate and caramel.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed & taken interest in my story. I apologize again for any grammatical error & a little bad news, the next chapter will take a little longer cos ill be busy for the holidays. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Happy Holidays Everyone! =D**

**Little facts:**

**1) "Merci Mon Amour" is "Thank you my love" in French.**

**2) "Anima Gemina" is "Twin Soul" in Latin.**

**3) I try to follow the wonderful story that J.K. Rowling has created as much as I can, so whoever has past on till book seven has past on in my story.**

**Hint:**

**There are 2 new additions to the Hogwarts teaching staff. **

**You've met Prof. Katrina Chalin in this chapter.**

**Another is the new DADA prof.**

**So one of them should be the culprit that had tried to harm Hermione.**

***wink wink***

**Again, Happy Holidays Everyone!  
**


End file.
